


Impromptu Planning

by grandmelon



Category: Free!
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Post Free! Eternal Summer Fic, Tachibana Makoto & Yamazaki Sousuke Friendship, fake date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/grandmelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke wasn’t much of a schemer, never was. However, seeing a certain tall yet timid swim captain gazing longingly at the same sight he had just tore his own eyes from had him thinking it was about time he started to become one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This came out all together, but it was my first "multi-chapter" fic. I hope everyone likes it!

As summer ended and fall rolled in, it was no surprise that the Iwatobi Swim Team was spending an increasing amount of time at both Iwatobi SC RETURNS and Samezuka Academy. Joint practices were far more frequent than last year, with Rin as the new captain. Still a professional, there wasn’t much time for idle chit-chat until after the formal practice ended. It was Rin’s fire and professionalism during both regular practice and after that kept Sousuke from intervening with the set up.

 

His initial over-protectiveness became more reasonable after realizing that the boys at Iwatobi truly did help Rin achieve higher. It would be lying to say he was completely happy with the arrangement. Nonetheless, there was no falsehood in his words when he assured Rin that he had no problems with Rin hanging out with his other friends.

 

Sousuke would even go so far as to say he enjoyed Tachibana and Ryugazaki’s company. Even Hazuki was entertaining to a point. Sousuke didn’t find him irritating often, though that bubbly personality and loud cries of a nickname he never asked for did irk him at times. No, Sousuke rarely had problems with people, much less the people that have proven to be helpful to Rin. Even so, there was one person Sousuke could never quite deal with, and that was Nanase.

 

Nanase may no longer stand in the way of Rin’s swimming career and future, but he was a troublesome existence in Sousuke’s life. Nanase represented everything Sousuke could no longer be, what he never was in the first place. Nanase was a rival for Rin. He was a fire that sparked Rin’s unending passion, someone Rin depended on. Nanase had taken over a place that Sousuke had desired, had craved for since he was a boy.

 

Still, Sousuke could no longer complain about such things. With his shoulder shot, and his professional swimming career over before it ever started, he had other things to worry about. He had to figure out a way to stay true to himself, and keep from being the thing he himself threatened Nanase about: a burden to Rin.

 

Sousuke had ideas about what he wanted to do. After coaching Nitori he realized how much he wanted to keep people from damaging their own bodies like he had. It really solidified his desire to continue to be a part of the swimming world. Becoming a personal trainer came up at one point, and started to become more and more appealing as time went on. He had started picking up some of Rin’s captain duties, and coaching from the sidelines as his shoulder healed from surgery. Sousuke was off the swim team’s roster after what happened, but Rin made a point to keep Sousuke around, making him an unofficial manager of sorts.

 

It had its perks, but it was also a pain watching Rin and Nanase racing each other like there was no one else in the world besides the two of them. Rin was simultaneously the most amazing and most heartbreaking thing Sousuke had ever seen when he swam against Nanase. Being frequently exposed to it was starting to take its toll.

 

Sousuke wasn’t much of a schemer, never was. However seeing a certain tall yet timid swim captain gazing longingly at the same sight he had just tore his own eyes from had him thinking it was about time he started to become one.

 

*                            *                            *

 

“Haru! Now that practice is over, it’s time to get down to business!” Rin said with a smirk, not bothering to wait for the rest of Samezuka Swim Team to disperse before heading over to the starting block. Haru simply huffed before following suit. They had not raced even five minutes earlier during the actual practice. Still, Rin was dissatisfied with his defeat and would not leave without a rematch, or ten.

 

“Haru-chan, Rin-chan! I’ll referee!” Nagisa cheered, standing at the edge of the pool with a timer in hand. He shouted “Go!” with so much enthusiasm the whole room was ringing from the noise. Rei was quick to shout back at Nagisa that it is unnecessary to be so loud when everyone could hear him just fine.

 

The two were off on yet another fantastic race, lost to the world. Sousuke ignored the duo and found himself walking around to the opposite end of the pool, where he saw Makoto standing near their bags. The tall swim captain watched his friends’ race with clear longing and admiration in his eyes.

 

“Tachibana.” Sousuke called, walking over with a small wave of the hand. Makoto jumped a little in surprise, too immersed in watching Haru and Rin swim to notice his earlier approach.

 

“Ah! Yamazaki-kun, you scared me,” he admitted. Embarrassed but with a smile on his lips, he snuck another glance at the pair swimming the long expanse of the pool.

 

“Yeah, sorry about that. I gotta admit it is a sight to see, but Tachibana you’re being a little obvious.” Makoto jumped again, staring at Sousuke with wide eyes and a bright blush on his cheeks. It was no real surprise to either; both had stumbled across the other’s feelings not long after the sudden increase of joint practices started. Sousuke knew it was more the fact that he was stating it out loud in such a public place that had him so embarrassed.

 

“Ah, really?” He asked, eyes still flitting back to the pair of swimming rivals. Sousuke couldn’t help but smirk a little at the innocence of the tall teen.

 

“Yeah, it’s also obvious you strained your back during practice.” At this Makoto flinched. Sousuke was cracking down on people taking care of themselves now that his own injury was out in the open, and it affected the mood greatly when he said something. You couldn’t lie to Sousuke about those kinds of things anymore. Makoto relented under the taller boy’s gaze, shrinking in on himself, hand rubbing the back of his neck in his uncomfortableness.

 

“Yeah, I woke up with a bit of pain in my neck, slept wrong I guess, but it didn’t really feel like anything bad until practice. I tried avoiding it but I ended up doing something to my back instead. Ha ha, kind of silly of me, huh?” he admitted, keeping his voice light. Despite knowing Sousuke would already realize he was trying to play it off, it was in Makoto’s nature to try and keep from being what he perceived as a burden to the people around him.

 

“Stop with the self-deprecating talk already Tachibana, and turn around.” Sousuke commanded, already aware of Makoto’s bad habits of putting himself last.

 

“Ah, sorry.”

 

“Just turn around already.”

 

Makoto didn’t say another word, sensing the annoyance in Sousuke’s voice. It was no real surprise that Sousuke was one of the people who tired of it quick. He was very kind, which also made him easily upset by people who put themselves down. He tried to hide his pathetic-self, but Sousuke was always the one who saw it most. Maybe it was because Makoto knew that Sousuke was in a similar situation to him that he allowed these weaker sides of him show.

 

“Actually Tachibana, I wanted to ask you about something.”

 

*                            *                            *

 

“AH! Haru-chan wins again Rin-chan!” Nagisa cried, pumping his fist in the air, voice echoing in the open room. The harsh click of Rin’s tongue and his demand for a rematch followed the proclamation. Hoisting himself up and out of the pool to restart, Rin noticed Haru’s confused eyes staring at the place in front of him.

 

“What?” he barked, angry that Haru wasn’t getting out of the pool already. Haru turned in the pool, scanning the room for Makoto, who should by all means be right there to hoist him up out of the water as always. Rin caught on and followed Haru’s gaze when it stopped, eyebrows furrowing the slightest. He almost asked what was wrong before seeing his eyes set on Makoto and Sousuke sitting on the bench with their bags.

 

“What the?”

 

Haru lifted himself up out of the pool, annoyed but unwilling to show it. Nagisa was the quickest to notice what was going on, running over to the other side of the pool.

 

“Nagisa-kun don’t run!” Rei sputtered, following with a brisk pace after him.

 

“Sou-chan I want a back massage too!” Nagisa chirped as he ran over to the tallest members of their group.

 

Rin and Haru followed, Rin unclenching and clenching his fists. In his head Rin tried to rationalize the situation, as he knew that Sousuke was interested inguys, but he would never so openly flirt with them. He would never flirt with Makoto. Makoto likely had some aches or pains that Sousuke couldn’t ignore, that was all there was to it, he reasoned.

 

Makoto was straddling the bench, with his head down, lulled into a sleep like state by Sousuke’s skilled hands. He heard the approach of his friends in an out of body like experience, registering the noise late.

 

Sousuke, on the other hand, was already acutely aware of the situation, plan forming in his head. He did start out kneading out the knots on the swimmers back, before turning his once innocent movements into more sensual ones. In his peripheral he watched Haru’s confusion when he found his friend not there to take his hand. He saw the undeniable annoyance as he and Rin walked toward them. Sousuke did not stop at his neck or the pull in his back, no, he worked through his shoulders and his sides in slow movements as the rest of the group corralled over.

 

“Wah! Sou-chan you must be so good at this! Mako-chan is practically asleep!” exclaimed Nagisa. Bubbly laughter followed as Sousuke pressed the pads of his fingers deep into Makoto’s sides, eliciting a soft groan. Makoto, Sousuke discovered earlier, was quite sensitive, and very vocal.

 

“Tachibana pulled some muscles in his back earlier,” he explained, gazing at Haru and Rin who had finally caught up. Ignoring Rei’s thoughts about massage theory and their impact on health, Sousuke decided to heat things up. With dark intentions Sousuke worked his hands, gentle and firm, over the entirety of the tall boy’s back. A string of soft pleasurable moans fell out of his mouth on reflex. Sousuke had to fight down the smirk threatening to break his face as three of the four observes’ eyes went wide, red painting their faces. Only the most devious of the group was left unaffected.

 

Popping himself down in front of Makoto, Nagisa came to pull him back into a state of consciousness.

 

“Mako-chan! How amazing does it feel!? Are Sou-chan’s hands magic!? Are you going to fall asleep right here!?” The questions that spilled out of his mouth all had a purpose, and Sousuke was not sure if he was impressed or alarmed by the boy’s observational skills. The glint in his eyes as he glanced at Sousuke told him he should be wary of the young swimmer.

 

“Eh? Nagisa? Mm, it feels good. Yamazaki-kun is really good at this,” the subdued reply came. The boy made a valiant attempt at keeping his eyes open, and noticed that the others of the group had joined them. Makoto turned to see that his peripheral was not lying, and that Rin and Haru were already there and done with their race. Sousuke slid his hand up Makoto’s spine and dug his fingers gently into the base of his neck.

 

“Ah! Ah, Yamazaki-kun,” Makoto half moaned, eyes flitting shut as Sousuke worked his fingers against the already tightening neck. He confirmed that Makoto was an easily stressed person by how quick his work began to undo itself upon seeing Rin and Haru. Sousuke kept his eyes trained on Makoto, but paid careful attention to how Rin sputtered at this, saying that practice was over and it was time for the others to go home. Haru concurred with the sentiment.

 

“Makoto. It’s time to go home.” Haru’s calm voice commanded him. As though a spell was broken, Makoto’s eyes opened and he began to stand up, all his lazy comfort forgotten. Sousuke let his hand glide down Makoto’s back making a show out of watching him leave, before turning his eyes to Rin and Haru.

 

It seemed his little impromptu show had the desired effects. Haru was not hiding the malice in his gaze, and Rin was looking scandalized and perturbed at the turn of events.

 

“Tachibana don’t forget about what I asked, yeah?” Sousuke put on his flirtatious smile on purpose, but Makoto, unaware, only smiled back.

 

“Of course I won’t.”

 

With that and a couple of mandatory parting pleasantries the Iwatobi gang left. Rin said nothing of what happened while changing, or on the way back to the dorms. He knew that his fiery friend wanted to say something, but that particular silence meant he was trying to figure out what to ask and how to ask it, so he let him be.

 

Sousuke could only hope that this would finally set things in motion, for not only himself, but Tachibana as well.


	2. A Plan in Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke starts to set his plans in motion and there are two swimmers who aren't at all pleased about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive Rin, he slips up a bit when it comes to Sousuke's sexuality. Habits a really hard to break :(

Sousuke’s sinking suspicions came true. Although Rin was bothered by what happened, while he was thinking about how to bring it up he eventually let it go. Or worse, he forgot. Sousuke tried not to be too discouraged, he still had time.

 

Makoto and Sousuke had been exchanging texts since that day, all specifically about plans for the future. Sousuke knew Makoto would be stepping down and quitting the swim club since the summer season was over already, and exams took precedence. It’s that very reason that he had initiated contact at their last practice. Makoto was a wealth of information when it came to researching the schools he was interested in, about half of which coincided with what Sousuke was looking into.

 

Sousuke exchanged his own information and understanding of the professional and coaching swim world, which did help the other boy a good deal. Sousuke’s learned knowledge of swimmer’s physical health and diets also came in handy. His knowledge from his serious swimming days was good enough to start Makoto talking serious with him, and after that things just went naturally.

 

They both had different, but remotely similar styles of studying. Makoto had to take longer studying, and do it regularly which made him more knowledgeable about what exam prep books were best. It was this knowledge that led to Sousuke’s first double-sided plan of action. It was a win-win for Sousuke no matter how he looked at it. He was preparing for his future, and he was forcing Rin into being aware of him. If things worked out, Rin might finally see him in the same light as he saw Rin. If things didn’t work out, he was still getting a lot more studying done, and he’d get to flirt with Tachibana. After all, even if he wasn’t his type, flirting is fun just on principle.

 

“What’s with that stupid grin?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sousuke chuckled, staring at the confirmation text on his screen. The silly emoticons always attached to the tall teen’s texts never cease to amuse him.

 

“Sure you don’t,” sneered his long haired friend. “Anyways, so about tomorrow, how about we go out? It’s been awhile since we had a break and some of the guys were talking about this movie that just came out.” Sousuke glanced down from his bunk, flipping over onto his side to get a better look at the boy absentmindedly doing arm curls.

 

“Ah, sorry, I’ve got plans.” Sousuke hid his smirk with his arm, watching for the dramatic reaction soon to come.

 

“What?” Rin asked before his brain caught up.

 

“Plans!?” His head snapped up to look at Sousuke, arms stilling. His eyebrows shot up and his mouth was agape. It wasn’t often that Sousuke went out, especially without him.

 

“Yeah, you know. Plans,” he chuckled.

 

“Like, like a date?” Rin’s cheeks began to color at his own question, but that wasn’t saying much. Rin’s face was always a mix of tears and red cheeks. Not wanting to show his hand, Sousuke just hummed, picking his head up so Rin could see his smirk.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Rin’s arms went completely slack at that and his shoulders drew up into their defensive position.

 

“What! No, I mean, yeah. But like, you’re Sousuke. Who the hell are you going on a date with? You don’t even talk to anyone!” Rin complained; face getting redder by the minute. Sousuke smiled before feigning hurt, placing a hand over his heart.

 

“Oh Rin, you wound me.”

 

“Oh shut up,” he huffed. Rin busied himself with his arm curls again before peeking up at Sousuke through his hair. “So? Who is she?”

 

Sousuke knew Rin was sometimes absentminded, or he was simply too used to the word choice, and that he was still aware of what Sousuke had said and didn’t mean anything by it. Sousuke knows that, but it doesn’t stop him from being a little hurt whenever he hears Rin slip up. Knowing doesn’t stop his eyebrows from coming down and his lips from turning into a scowl, no matter how brief.

 

Rin caught the look before turning up to Sousuke with guilt plastered all over his face.

 

“Ah, sorry. I didn’t mean that.”

 

Sousuke rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, his features falling back into their usual lazy state.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” he replied, flopping back on his bed, staring at the ceiling before pulling out his music.

 

“So, uh, who is he?” Rin amended, trying to act normal despite his guilt and embarrassment. Sousuke snorted at that, it was so Rin.

 

“Like I’d tell you,” he scoffed.

 

“What was that!?” he hollered back. Sousuke smiled as they both fell back into their friendly bickering and teasing. Even if what he was looking for might break this peace, he wanted to enjoy it for as long as he could.

 

*                            *                            *

 

“Oh! Haru, what are you doing here so early?” Makoto squeaked. He was already exiting his house to go wake the other up but there he was right in front of him, startling the tall boy.

 

“Morning run,” he panted. His breath was still a little uneven, coming out in white puffs. Makoto smiled at him in that loving way he always did.

 

“Wow Haru, you’re getting so serious! It’s really impressive,” he cooed. Haru turned his head away, uncomfortable with the praise.

 

“Breakfast?” he questioned, gaze fixed on the horizon. The tall boy tilted his head thinking.

 

“Yeah, that sounds good. We really haven’t had much time together lately, huh?” Makoto chided himself for sounding so needy. “Well Haru, since we’re both out, want to go to the café for breakfast?”

 

His silent companion only nodded before they walked together in a comfortable silence.

“You’re studying hard,” was Haru’s belated praise. “Don’t tire yourself out.”

 

Makoto turned and smiled at his embarrassed friend. The light of the morning illuminating his grace and handsome beauty, Makoto felt himself dizzy at the sight.

 

“Yeah. Thanks Haru.” Haru clicked his tongue, embarrassment growing. The two settled back into a silence, taking in the cold morning air.

 

“Today,” Haru started, looking up at Makoto’s curious eyes. Logically Haru knew Makoto didn’t know everything he wanted to say, but his knew found openness didn’t make it any less hard to put things into words. “We haven’t seen much of each other in a while.” Haru finished, flicking his gaze back in front of him.

 

Makoto picked up on the invitation to hang out with the ease that only someone who knew Haru for many intimate years could. It was more than just an invitation to hang out, it was also I miss you, and I’m worried. Even then, it was many more multiple meanings than just those few. A rueful smile graced Makoto’s face. Haru, who took to watching his friend out of the corner of his eye, became confused by the serious expression on Makoto’s face.

 

“Sorry Haru, I wish we could hang out all day, but I promised to meet someone later.” The regret interlaced with every word didn’t change the fact that Haru was disappointed.

 

“Oh.” He said, frowning and keeping his eyes on the ground. Makoto scrambled for some way to fix things, not wanting to see his childhood friend disappointed or upset.

 

“Ah, but! Maybe after I meet up with Yamazaki-kun we could hang out? Or you could sleep over? The twins haven’t seen you in a long time, or if you’re too tired to see them I could sleep over at your place.” Makoto proposed, trying to appease the boy. If he had known that this might happen, he would not have made plans in the first place. Haru had just been so busy lately.

 

“Yamazaki?” Haru blinked.

 

“Yeah, he just needs help picking up some practice books. It shouldn’t take that long.” He smiled, hopeful. Haru’s eyes squinted ever so slightly, and if Makoto had been paying attention he would have seen the anger there. Quickly Haru turned his face away and towards the beach, shielding his emotions from Makoto.

 

“Then come over later.”

 

Makoto was beaming.

 

*                            *                            *

 

Rin was absolutely bored out of his mind. He didn’t want to go out now that Sousuke left, so he declined Momo and Ai’s invitation to go see that movie. He didn’t want to leave Sousuke out, even if the jerk was out on a date. A date with a guy, Rin reminded himself. He tried imagining what kind of guy Sousuke could have taken interest in. Surely not the burly type, though the effeminate didn’t seem like his type either.

 

Ai was the most feminine boy he’d ever met, but Sousuke didn’t care about him especially. In fact, he’d never seen Sousuke do anything special or suspicious at all, and they were on the swim team! Something would have happened by now. But Sousuke was a serious person, he chastised himself. He’d never let personal feelings like that interfere with swimming. Rin slapped himself for thinking so poorly of his best friend.

 

Would he get hot and bothered if the swim team was co-ed? No, Rin liked to think himself better than that. At the same time, Rin never found himself looking at girls that way. In fact, Rin thought, he hadn’t looked at anyone that way. Even Ai had porn; he saw it first hand after all. Were all guys like that? Sure, after some adrenaline or the after effects of an awesome race he’d get a little bothered, but he never particularly thought of any shape or body when he was taking care of it. It was just blank, all feeling and no substance.

 

Rin’s mind was spinning in circles as he thought about all kinds of unadulterated and shameful things about his friend. His whole face was beat red as he tried to force the unintentional images out of his head. He was awful, an awful friend to be thinking of Sousuke like that just because he had told him that he wasn’t into girls. You don’t just think about how your friends have sex just because it’s unusual. Who the hell does that?

 

“Rin!” his eyes snapped open and he looked at the phone in his hand that he had yanked away from his ear after sharp noise.

 

“Who?” he questioned pulling his phone back to his ear.

 

“You answer my call, ignore me, and now you’re asking who called you?” Rin bolted out of bed. He knew that voice.

 

“Haru! What? What are you calling me for? Ah, sorry, I answered automatically. I was thinking about some,” Rin gulped, brushing his hair back. “Things.”

 

“Whatever.” He rolled his eyes at his rival’s monotone reply. He glanced at the mirror, staring at the mess he made of his hair. He needed to stop turning so much in his bed when he was thinking about something. It was an absolute rat’s nest.

 

“So? What’d you call for? Ready to lose this early in the morning?” Rin sniggered, glancing at the clock. He frowned realizing it was only ten and Sousuke had already gone out on his date. This wasn’t going to be a whole day event was it?

 

“Why are Makoto and Yamazaki meeting today?” Haru’s tone was not happy. “Why does Yamazaki need Makoto if he’s just going to buy some books?” Both questions came out more like angry statements and Rin was reeling.

 

“What? Makoto and Sousuke are?” Rin’s eyes flickered back and forth, connecting dots from their conversation the day before.

 

“Makoto is the one Sousuke’s dating!?” Rin screeched.

 

“What?” The voice at the other end was soft. Rin was practically racing to get himself presentable while trying to remember the name of the bookstore Sousuke mentioned he was going to.

 

“Sousuke had a date today! He just left to meet him! If you’re telling me Makoto is out with Sousuke right now,” Rin continued, trying to explain as he combed his hair.

 

“We’re going.” Haru deadpanned and Rin couldn’t be bothered to tease him.

 

“No duh! Get ready, shit, I’ll text you the address of that dumb bookstore, it’s in the shopping district so who knows if they’re still there.” He heard shuffling on the other end of the phone.

 

“They will be. Makoto takes forever at bookstores.”

 

With that the two busied themselves with getting ready and to their respective train stations.


	3. A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke tricks Makoto into going on a date with him to rile up their best friends. Haru and Rin are no masters of disguise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flirty Sousuke and embarrassed Makoto make a cute duo. They're definitely under appreciated and deserve happiness! I hope everyone enjoys the chapter :)

 

“Don’t look now, but two very obvious stalkers have found us.” Sousuke chuckled under his breath. Makoto turned to face him, confusion clear in his eyes.

 

“Huh?” Sousuke smirked more, watching through the security mirror in the corner of the bookstore. One hatted Nanase Haruka and Matsuoka Rin had walked into the store. Typing on his phone he explained to the other what was going on, and that he should act as though he doesn’t know they’re there. Makoto typed back, asking why they had to hide in the first place. Sousuke explained Rin’s misunderstanding and Makoto’s cheeks turned a bright shade of pink at the notion.

 

“Oh.”

 

“So, will you help me out Tachibana?” Sousuke smiled. He left out that he wasn’t only doing this for his own sake. Makoto was an absolute sucker for helping people after all. Seeming to be okay with the plan, although a little reluctant, he agreed.

 

“Well then, I’m going to go pay for this book and then we should head out for lunch, yeah?” Sousuke smirked, spotting Rin as he almost walked into their isle on accident. His new partner in crime agreed and they left the bookstore, walking the longer, more open way to give the two idiots trailing them a chance to hide.

 

As they left Makoto caught glimpse of Rin’s baseball cap and laughed turning to Sousuke.

 

“They’re not very good at this,” he giggled. Sousuke was a little impressed such a tall guy could giggle. Makoto, it would seem, was a very interesting individual.

 

“So, since I asked you out on this date, where would you like to eat?” Makoto bristled a little at the statement before remembering the plan and thinking about it. He placed his pointer finger against his chin, tilting his head as he normally would to think.

 

“Well it’s cold so we’ll be inside, so we should pick a place kind of busy or dark right?” he questioned, taking a brief second to flicker his eyes back at the two who were now hiding behind a vending machine. Sousuke’s smile split his face at the slightly raised voice Makoto had used. Maybe his plan wasn’t so hopeless. When the other boy helped, he really went all out.

 

“I think I know just such a place, Tachibana.” Sousuke exclaimed, grinning ear to ear as he slung his arm over Makoto’s shoulders, leading the way. Makoto didn’t seem at all bothered by the contact. Dropping his voice to a low whisper Sousuke praised the other. “You’re really good at this Tachibana.”

 

Makoto grinned back at him.

 

“Well, I want my friends to be happy, too.” Sousuke took back every minute negative thing he had ever said about the boy. Tachibana Makoto was an angel. He was an absolute angel.

 

*                            *                            *

 

“They are too cute.” Sousuke murmured. They had chosen a diner Sousuke and Rin had found before with the Samezuka gang. It was a dim lit, modern kind of diner-café mix. Despite its lighting issues, it was popular with book reading college students.

 

It wasn’t too surprising considering that they were near a local college. It had that pretend adult atmosphere. The kind you like to use to show off, or at least that’s how Sousuke felt about it. Despite that the food was quite good and the lighting and popularity made it easy for Makoto and himself to sit in an obvious area, while giving Rin and Haru good vantage spots.

 

“This is kind of fun,” admitted the other boy, scratching his cheek sheepishly. Sousuke leaned back in his seat, shoving his hands into his pockets.

 

They had sat themselves at a small round table off to the side so they wouldn’t draw too much attention from the regular customers. They were angled so if Sousuke scooted his chair to the right just a smidge, he’d be staring straight at Haru and Rin. The two were sitting in one of the four-seated booths diagonal them.

 

“If it works, it’ll be even more fun. By the way, the best part is the music in this place. The speakers are right in the corner above them.” Makoto laughed.

 

“So pantomiming will be most effective, huh?” Sousuke’s eyes widened a fraction before he leaned onto the table, folding his arms under him.

 

“You’re right. Man Tachibana, I can’t tell if you’re a saint or the devil.” The other boy squawked a little at his proclamation. He pouted, sulking about the comparison.

 

“Well it’s for a good cause, though I guess hanging out with Nagisa does have its effect.”

 

“Mm, yeah. Hazuki can be a bit frightening.” Makoto nodded in agreement, his smile lopsided. His eyes looked up and away, remembering some traumatizing or tragic event involving the small demon no doubt.

 

“Um, excuse me!” A weak voice came catching the attention of the two tall boys. They were both an intimidating presence to the four-foot something girl in front of them. “One Rainbow Parfait and one House Wrap with fries?”

 

“Yup, that’s us.” Sousuke replied, giving the girl a smile. It seemed to put the meek girl at ease, and she placed the plate and glass in front of the two boys. “Thanks for bringing it over, I didn’t hear our number being called.”

 

“Ah! It’s okay, it happens pretty often, cause, music.” The girl squeaked out at the end. Makoto gave her one of his reassuring smiles and she stopped fidgeting. “Do you need anything else?” she questioned. Sousuke almost laughed at this, knowing well that it was one of the morning waiters’ jobs. They only actual served people during dinner.

 

“Nah, it’s okay. I can go grab the cola myself.” Flashing a large smile Sousuke got up and walked to the vending machine on the opposite side of the room, away from Rin and Haru.

 

He saw the girl skitter back to kitchen. She most likely got frightened by his sudden movement, but that was more or less the desired effect. He didn’t need her hanging around them if he was supposed to be having a mock-date with Tachibana. He paid for the cola at the counter, keeping his eyes from wandering in the direction of their two obvious stalkers.

 

When he returned Makoto gave him a look and he allowed himself to look a little guilty at his actions, though it was more guilt about getting caught.

 

“You really do like sweat things, don’t you?” Sousuke inquired, picking up one of his wraps, eyeing it before biting in.

 

“Yeah. It’s a little embarrassing getting parfaits because of the cute glass cups they come in, but they taste so good. I really can’t refuse.” The light haired boy smiled unabashed despite his pink cheeks.

 

“Still, is that really all you want for lunch?” Makoto blinked a bit, before looking down at his parfait, his face going scarlet.

 

“Ah, actually,” he mumbled, covering his face with his hand a little. “Haru would usually order real food and we’d share.”

 

Sousuke was full out laughing at the explanation. The image of Nanase and Tachibana sharing food on many non-date dates running through his head. The two boys got a couple looks, and with good reason, as one boy was nearly choking from laughing so hard while the other boy was a deep red from head to toe.

 

When Sousuke finally calmed down, wiping away a stray tear that only comes with laughing so hard your guts hurt, he smirked at his embarrassed companion.

 

“How romantic,” was his only comment, but it had the desired effect. Makoto leaned forward into his seat, hands covering his face and trying to hide from the world. Using his leg and arms he swung the other, seat and all, around their little table and closer to him. He left just enough space between them so he knew Haru and Rin would be able to see what he was going to do next. Makoto was squawking in his chair.

 

“Yamazaki-kun!?” Sousuke held up some of his fries, propping his left elbow on the table, his fist under his chin. He was going to make this the show of a life time.

 

“Say ‘Ah’ Tachibana.” Makoto did what he asked on reflex, and almost spit out the fries when they were placed in his mouth. Collecting himself, wary eyes glanced over to Sousuke. From the long and pointed look Sousuke was making at the corner of the room, he knew something happened. Turning in his seat he saw that their friends were no longer there.

 

“Huh?” Sousuke brought his attention back to Makoto, a triumphant grin on his face.

 

“They went to the bathroom, shot right up in their seats. Teasing them is getting a bit too fun.” Sousuke admitted, omitting the fact that it was Haru who reacted so strongly before storming off to the bathroom. Rin was quick to follow, but shock slowed him.

 

“Ah, that’s good, but I feel kind of bad.” Makoto said. Worrying eyes glancing back at the where the other two had been. “Can we eat normally for now? I really don’t want to cause too much of a ruckus. Other people are eating after all.” He whispered the last part, getting progressively quieter as he went. Sousuke agreed only because they were starting to get an audience, one outside the desired set.

 

“Yeah, this date is almost done I think, but after this we have to take a walk in the park.”

 

Makoto was confused but said no more as the sound of the bathroom door opening behind them rang distinctly in their ears. He’d have to trust that his new friend wouldn’t take things too far.

 

*                            *                            *

 

They made it to the park without incident, but Sousuke had already started planning the grand finale. He caught glimpses of the two walking behind them, a good twenty feet or so, as they walked. The park, although not as crowded as the summer, had a good amount of people in it. Most likely they were there for the fall colors.

 

Sousuke made sure to keep himself at least a foot away from his companion as he put the last plan in motion, an obvious reach of his hand going to take Makoto's. He didn't get that far though, when a sudden push had him stumbling away from the other boy. His eyes went wide with surprise. He was not expecting a direct confrontation.

 

“Haru!?” cried Makoto, shocked by his friend’s sudden appearance. Their cover was blown, and it was obvious that it was completely Haru’s choice. Sousuke saw the shocked Rin standing in place a few feet away.

 

“What are you doing?” Haru demanded. Accusing eyes glared up at him and he felt his mouth turn down into a frown. Even if he was trying to help, Nanase always managed to get on his nerves.

 

“What does it matter to you, Nanase?” A curt reply and glaring eyes that were not entirely a ploy came in response.

 

“You can’t hold Makoto’s hand.” Haru declared in as predatorily a voice as someone so monotone could manage. Sousuke felt very real anger start to bubble up in his chest. The feeling blocked out whatever Makoto was trying to say, hoping to disperse the tension.

 

“And why the hell not!? Who gave you the right to say that I can’t do that?” Haru stepped forward, not backing down. For a brief second, Sousuke wondered if he was really going to get into a physical fight with the Nanase Haruka, the only person in the whole world who could piss him off. Just as brief as that second was, so was their fight, as Rin was already pushing Sousuke away from Haru and Makoto, yelling something behind him.

 

All anger and resentment seeped out of him when he saw that bowed head trying to push him away from trouble. Sousuke brought his arms up and grabbed Rin, halting him in his attempt to push Sousuke as far away from his friends as possible. Rin already had complaints on his lips, and Sousuke just let go and walked away, heading towards the train station. He already lost. He knew it as soon as he saw that look in his eyes.

 

He was going to defend Nanase to the death. What’s wrong with you? Why do you hate Haru? He could already hear it in his head and man did that hurt. Hurt worse than all the times he slipped up about his sexuality. Hurt worse than him forgetting about Sousuke for five whole years. It hurt worse than knowing his plan would only bring happiness to Nanase and Tachibana.

 

The plan worked well enough, he thought. Tachibana would get to move forward, and now that he knew Nanase came first, he might be able to, too.


	4. A Much Needed Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communication is the key to any healthy relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the original end, but there is another chapter. It's a small epilogue that I didn't want to just tack on to the end of this chapter. I hope everyone enjoys :)

“Hey.”

 

Sousuke clenched his jaw and closed his eyes, turning in his bed. He was not ready for this. Even if he had had a few hours to cool down, he’d never be ready for this.

 

“Sousuke, what,” Rin started, sounding a bit desperate. “What happened?”

 

Letting go, Sousuke took a deep breath in and out before propping himself up on his elbows. He peered down at his friend who was staring at the floor. He looked like a little kid again, awkwardly holding his arms, waiting for Sousuke to speak.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Rin looked up at him, a little lost and a little confused at the question. Sousuke flopped back down on his bed, shoving his arms under his pillow; watching Rin fight to find the right words for whatever it is he wanted to say.

 

“Well, like, between you and Haru,” Sousuke tensed up, feeling like knew exactly where this was going. “Why did you guys start fighting like that? Why’d Haru,” Rin trailed off. Sousuke rose an eyebrow at that, he had thought that Rin’s absence at the dorm meant that he was still with the other two.

 

“He stopped me from holding Tachibana’s hand,” he said and Rin looked even more confused. “Because he likes him.”

 

“What?” Rin looked stunned. His whole body went ridged as his mind tried to process the information Sousuke had given him. He didn’t doubt that what he had said was the truth. Sousuke knew that the two were dancing around each other, because being in love with your best friend had a look, and they both had it.

 

“Oh.” Rin finally said, body easing back into its natural state. “Does Makoto?” Rin started but stopped himself, he grumbled, brushing back his hair. “Never mind, of course he does.”

 

Sousuke almost laughed at that. Tachibana was easy to read if you knew what you were looking at. Rin glanced up at Sousuke again, a strange look in his eyes.

 

“Are you okay with that?” Sousuke’s eyebrows shot up at that, genuinely confused for a second before he realized what Rin meant.

 

“Of course,” he answered, shifting his weight a little. “All a part of the plan,” he added as an afterthought.

 

Rin stood confused before realization dawned upon him.

 

“So you don’t like Makoto.”

 

“No more than anyone else.”

 

“That was to make Haru jealous.”

 

“Yup.”

 

“You were helping them out.” Rin smiled and Sousuke sat up. That was not exactly what he was doing. He gazed at Rin, a little worried about his best friend’s strange faith in him. Rin laughed before sitting down on his own bed.

 

“I thought you seriously liked him,” he confessed. Sousuke’s heart sped up from the anxiety of the question that was already leaving his mouth.

 

“Would it bother you if I did?”

 

After saying it Sousuke waited to hear a slew of answers he had already gotten from Rin. Of course I would, he’s my childhood friend! What are you talking about, stupid, of course I wouldn’t! No, not really, why would I? Those were all separate answers for the same question Sousuke had been rewording since he admitted to his friend that he was interested in the same sex.

 

“Well, yeah,” whispered Rin. Sousuke jumped down from his bunk at that, startling the other. He stood in front of him, exhaustion all over his face. He was tired of the nausea, of the anxiety. Sousuke was just so tired of it all.

 

“Why? Why would it bother you?”

 

Rin looked down at his hands, a little intimidated by the serious atmosphere. Rin had tried to come up with a reasonable answer, but he couldn’t find one. He just didn’t like the idea of Sousuke being in love with someone.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Sousuke sighed, hearing no lie in Rin’s words, and flopped down next to Rin. With one arm behind his head while the other laid loosely on his stomach. Rin stared at his hands a little more, and then glanced over at Sousuke’s knees, propped up ever so slightly, legs just a bit too tall for his bunk.

 

“Rin,” Sousuke called in a soft voice. Rin didn’t look back. Goosebumps covered his body. “The one I seriously like is you.” He felt his whole body freeze.

 

Sousuke kept his eyes closed and tried to keep his breathing even, waiting for his best friend’s reply. It’d be okay, he reassured himself. Rin wouldn’t hate him, he’d just get awkward. Sousuke’s hand fell off his stomach and onto the sheets, he clutched at them desperately trying to ground himself.

 

“Oh.” Rin answered lamely. Sousuke chuckled a little, not because it was funny but because it was Rin. He felt his friend fall down next to him and he tensed up. Warm fingers grazed the back of his hand, and suddenly he couldn’t stop from looking at his best friend. Lying beside him, Rin kept his eyes fixed on the bottom of Sousuke’s bed.

 

Sousuke held his breath as those fingers danced over his, releasing the tension there before taking hold of them. Rin’s face betrayed nothing, but the color of his cheeks and seriousness in his gaze told Sousuke maybe he had a chance after all.

 

*                            *                            *

 

The trip home was long, and neither of the two had said anything about what had transpired during it. Makoto was nervous, but not unbearably so, as Haru did not show any signs of disgust or anger after they had left the park. When they had reached Makoto’s house, Haru followed him in but said he’d wait at the entrance for Makoto to get ready. He was a bit startled by the words. He had almost expected Haru to cancel their plans. Makoto flushed realizing his own impudence, this was Haru after all, and he wouldn’t do that.

 

Preparing his overnight bag took half the time it usually did, but Makoto felt like the world was in slow motion. Blood rushed in his ears. Although he knew Haru well, he had no idea what he would think or say about the fake date he went on with Sousuke. He prepared his excuse as he went out to meet Haru. After all he was just helping his friends, it wasn’t a real date.

 

Time went by as usual when he returned to Haru’s side, and everything else was put on the backburner as Haru announced that he’d be making dinner. Makoto always helped as much as he could, with simple things like getting the rice ready or washing the dishes afterwards. They had a system, and it was easy falling into it. However, even knowing this, Makoto barely recognized what Haru was making as his mind started drifting to the morning’s events. He wondered if he should shoot a follow up text to Sousuke, to make sure everything was alright.

 

“Makoto,” Haru said, dragging Makoto out of his musing.

 

“Yes, Haru?” The boy asked, looking back down at his friend.

 

“Dinner is ready.”

 

“Oh!” Makoto blushed, realizing how silly he was for not having noticed. Haru already had the table set up and everything. “I’m sorry, I was just wondering if I should text Yamazaki-kun to see if everything’s alright.”

 

Haru’s eyes widened just a fraction before he turned on his heels and went to the table. Makoto followed after, oblivious to Haru’s returning anger.

 

“Green curry?” Makoto questioned looking down at the plates in front of them. He flashed a smile at his silent friend. “Thanks, Haru.”

 

“You didn’t notice,” Haru snapped. The younger boy flinched a little, blinking twice in surprise.

 

“Ah, sorry.”

 

“Whatever,” he mumbled, mood souring. Makoto sensed the tension in the air, and a nauseating feeling filled his stomach. He tried to eat it away, but he found he could not taste his favorite dish over the growing anxiety. Glancing up at his best friend, he saw that Haru was eating normally, but his eyes showed nothing. No emotion at all. They were blank, and lifeless, and a bit intimidating.

 

“Haru, is something bothering you?” he tried. Haru turned his cold gaze to Makoto, before it lightened up into soft confusion.

 

“Do you like Yamazaki?” Makoto felt his heart stop.

 

“Well, I like him. A friend of Rin’s is a friend of ours, right?” he offered with a tiny smile. Haru’s frown loosened, meaning he wasn’t angry, but he certainly wasn’t happy.

 

“You were on a date with him.” It was a statement not to be disputed, and Makoto found himself laughing in embarrassment. His face lit up, but he shook his head.

 

“That, it wasn’t what you think. It was to make Rin jealous,” he explained. Haru’s eyebrows lifted, the scowl gone and only surprise left.

 

“Jealous?”

 

“Yeah. Yamazaki-kun, he likes Rin,” the boy admitted. Haru took a second, staring at the food on his plate, running it through his head.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah,” he chuckled. “Yamazaki-kun really likes Rin, so when he asked I said I would help. Rin probably likes him too, so I hope it works out well. That’s why I wanted to text him earlier,” Makoto added as an afterthought. Haru flushed in his embarrassment, turning his head away.

 

“I got it wrong,” Haru’s eyebrows furrowed. “I thought you and Yamazaki,” his voice trailed off and Makoto’s whole face was on fire.

 

“Oh! No, like I said it was just to make Rin jealous. Ha ha,” his voice wavered a bit. “Anyways, I think things should have gone well after that. Though, I was really surprised when you and Yamazaki-kun got so serious, I thought you were going to fight!” Makoto rambled, trying to get over his embarrassment.

 

“He tried to hold your hand,” Haru explained, as though that in itself was the answer. Makoto’s ramble stopped right in its tracks at that.

 

“What?” Haru huffed in annoyance at his slow friend.

 

“He tried to hold your hand.”

 

Makoto tilted his head a little, in the way he has always done when he was confused, unable to see the big picture. Haru fixed his gaze on his plate, and a slight flush on his cheeks appeared.

 

“You only hold my hand,” Haru emphasized.

 

“Oh, you’re right. I guess I do.” Makoto admitted, blushing brilliantly. His quiet friend gazed at him, unimpressed. The younger boy still failed to understand the meaning behind his words.

 

“Do you like me, Makoto?” Haru questioned, gaze steady. Jumping in his seat, Makoto’s whole body blushed in such intensity he was surprised he didn’t pass out. Stumbling on his words, Makoto tried to answer normally, but failed at doing so.

 

“What, of course, of course I like Haru-chan. Haru-chan’s my best friend!”

 

Haru regarded the boy before smiling gently, noticing Makoto’s unconscious regression. Makoto tended to call him Haru-chan when he was embarrassed or flustered.

 

“I like Makoto,” he stated, reaching his hand out expectantly. Makoto’s eyes widened, staring at the hand presented before him. He looked back up at his friend in a daze.

 

“Haru?”

 

“Yes?” Haru asked, knowing what his best friend wanted to ask. A hesitant hand came up to meet his. Before he could retract it, Haru interlaced their fingers, staring unwaveringly at Makoto. Makoto froze, the wheels in his head turning, trying to catch up.

 

“We already,” he trailed off. Haru’s smile grew, knowing his friend finally understood. He felt the larger hand squeeze his own, palm starting to sweat.

 

“You shouldn’t cheat.” Haru teased. Makoto brought his other hand up to wipe away the tears in his eyes, a weak laugh escaping his mouth.

 

“Yeah, sorry,” he mumbled. The tall boy started sobbing, settling on holding the back of his hand against his eyes.

 

“I love you Haru,” he managed between desperate gasps for breath. The person in question hummed in response.

 

“I love you, too.” Makoto choked back on his tears. He laughed in disbelief before finally calming down. He smiled at Haru, eyebrows drawn down in exasperation as he gazed at his best friend and love of his life.

 

“Haru, there are some things even I won’t understand if you don’t say them.”

 

Haru nodded solemnly and apologized.

 

“I’m sorry, I’ll try harder,” he assured. Makoto smiled at him before standing up and pulling his best friend into a bone crushing hug. A breathless huff came out of his mouth before soft, dry lips touched his own. Haru couldn’t even close his eyes before the taller boy’s head hid in his shoulder. He encircled the younger boy in his arms, sighing in content.

 

“Makoto should only hold my hand from now on, too.” Makoto smiled, nodding as he held on to Haru as if he’d slip through his fingers.


	5. A Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto checks in on Sousuke to see how everything went on the other end, but he isn't the only one making an important call.

 

 

“Only you’d be dating someone and not realize it, Tachibana,” Sousuke laughed over the phone. He heard the other boy spluttering in his embarrassment.

 

“I’m glad everything worked out,” he added, trying to placate his embarrassed friend. More stammering followed before he heard him take a deep breath.

 

“Yeah, thank you Yamazaki-kun. How about you? Actually that’s why I called,” he heard the boy laugh in his awkwardness. Sousuke smiled to himself, looking at the door to their dorm room. Rin had just left to go get some snacks from the vending machine.

 

“Well, I can’t say everything’s perfect. It’s different, but not in a bad way.” He sighed laying backing on Rin’s bed. He replayed the evening in his head.

 

“He’s thinking about it seriously, and he doesn’t seem to have any aversions to it yet, but no promises.” Sousuke recounted a bit of what had happened and Makoto hummed, thinking about it before he excused himself for a moment. Suddenly the phone speaker brought loud laughter right into his ear. Sousuke scowled.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“Ah, Yamazaki-kun. I really don’t think you have anything to worry about.” Makoto laughed more and a sudden loud cry followed.

 

“Yamazaki,” a cold voice came over the receiver. Sousuke flinched.

 

“Nanase,” he acknowledged, wondering what in the world he could want.

 

“Take care of Rin,” he answered. “And tell him he really needs to learn how to multitask or else he’ll end up wasting his money.”

 

“What?”

 

The phone call ended immediately after and Sousuke stared at the device in his hands. Nanase was a real nutcase, he concluded. The door to their room swung open and a flustered Rin stomped in, tossing bags of chips and candy at Sousuke. His eyebrow rose at two candy bags that neither boy particularly cared for.

 

“What’d you get these for?” he questioned, looking up at the boy in front of him. Rin turned a pretty shade of pink before he scoffed, turning away to grab his laptop.

 

“Shut up, I hit the wrong buttons, duh.”

 

Sousuke’s eyes lit up.

 

“So what movie do you want to watch?” The gruff captain asked, grabbing his charger before flopping on his bed, plugging in the wire. When he didn’t get a response he looked over to his best friend, wondering why he was suddenly so quiet. He jerked a little at seeing the other just grinning at him.

 

“What the hell are you smiling at!?” Rin squirmed. Sousuke just shook his head and laughed.

 

“Nothing. I don’t care what we watch. Just make sure you don’t pick something awful.” Sousuke teased, settling into a comfortable position. Rin tried to shrug off his self-consciousness. He sat the laptop between them.

 

“Next time we’re going to go see that movie that’s out. Momo and Ai already went with a couple of the guys and said it was awesome.” Sousuke smirked.

 

“You asking me out on a date, Matsuoka?” Rin elbowed him.

 

“Shut up,” he muttered. Sousuke just chuckled to himself, settling back against his pillow. Rin found a reasonable sounding movie a few minutes later and pressed play. Half way through the opening credits a stray hand found Sousuke’s, lacing their fingers.

 

“Maybe I am.”

 

Sousuke didn’t say anything the entire movie, but his face was starting to hurt form the smile that wouldn’t leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it! Thanks for reading :) Hope you liked it!


End file.
